Significant technological advancements have been made in the practice of dentistry. These advancements have enabled better patient care as well decreased anxiety for patients when visiting a dentist.
Many techniques now used by dentists to provide advanced care involve the ability to see and focus on very small details in a patient's mouth. Glasses with magnification loops are often used by dentists to increase their ability to view fine details. The glasses can be expensive and heavy, becoming burdensome for a dentist to wear for long periods of time. In addition, the magnification loops can cause eye strain and tunnel vision, reducing a dentist's ability to see both the magnified area and the surrounding area simultaneously.
Additionally, to obtain a desired view of the areas within a patient's intraoral cavity, a dentist often has to lean forward and hunch. Such posture can cause long term health problems for a dentist. Dentists that do not take precautionary measures regarding their posture can have their careers cut short or limited by back pain and other associated back problems. In addition, these injuries can significantly affect a dentist's quality of life outside of the dental office.
Reference will now be made to the illustrated exemplary embodiments, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.